Hagrid- and a week before school starts again
by UnShure Dreamer
Summary: This takes place a week before Harry enters his 5th year except its from Hagrids point of veiw at Hogwarts.


Hagrid- a week away from school starting again   
By Jackie (AKA SummerGurl2000 or BigHarryPotterFan)  
  
Hagrid awoke early in the morning and looked around his small cabin. School will be starting soon, he thought to himself. Fang walked over to him and licked his face.  
"'Ey there Fang." He said as he pat the dog on the head. Fang wagged his tail. Hagrid sighed loudly, wishing he had someone to talk to who would talk back. He decided he'd go up to the castle, breakfast would be in an hour so he'd talk to some of the teachers up there.   
He stood in the Great Hall and looked around. He saw Professor McGonagall walking down a hall towards the picture of the giant fruit bowl. Everyone was getting ready for school, which would start in a week from now.   
"'Ey Minerva!" Hagrid's voice boomed down the hall. He ran to catch up with her. She turned around and faced him.  
"Oh, hello Hagrid. Have you gotten the lessons planned for you class this year?"  
"Why, yes Professor." Actually, he hadn't done anything to prepare his lessons this year.  
"Oh, would you like to join me in the kitchen and get the food on the tables Hagrid?"  
"Well, sure. 'aven't got much else to do with my lesson plans done 'n all." Hagrid laughed.   
"You haven't got the lesson plans done, do you Hagrid?"  
Hagrid blushed but nodded. Then he added with a laugh, "oh don't ya worry, Professor, I'll 'ave them done In no time!"  
Minerva smiled slightly the tickled the pear on the picture. Hagrid followed her into the kitchen.   
The house elves jumped up right away and greeted them.   
"Can we get you anything?' asked on with large blue eyes.  
"No, no. Professor Dumbledore likes his eggs over easy! And he insisted that some muggle candy, lemon drops were to be on the side." Minerva sighed.   
"We'll get right to it!" The house elf shouted orders and the others rushed around preparing everything.  
Hagrid recognized one of the elves, Dobby. Professor Dumbledore paid and gave this house elf breaks. He acted as if this elf was an equal. Professor Dumbledore gave everyone a second chance and treated almost everyone equal.   
"'Ey! Dobby! Which of them plates are done? We can start sending 'em in.," said Hagrid.   
Dobby smiled and awkward smile and pointed to a counter where many trays of breakfast food were lined up. Minerva pulled out her wand and sent the trays to the teachers' table. There wasn't much food, since the students weren't here and all.  
"Boy, sure is empty here without all them students runnin' about!" commented Hagrid. Professor McGonagall nodded and said, "I kind of can't wait to get them back in here. I wonder who the new Gryffindors' will be."  
"Yea," sighed Hagrid. "I wonder if I should bring in more Skrewts."   
"No, no, no! Oh I'm sorry, its just..." McGonagall looked at him a bit worried.  
"I'm jus' kiddin'!" Hagrid laughed. Minerva let out a deep sigh.  
Soon Hagrid sat himself down next to Professor Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.   
"So Hagrid, do you have everything prepared for next week?" asked Dumbledore.  
"Oh yes sir!" Hagrid replied while he quickly glanced at Minerva who looked at him sternly. He whispered to her, "I'll get it done today, I promise." The rest of the table chatted on about their plans until Professor Snape spoke up. "Professor Dumbledore, I've been thinking, who will be teaching the Defense against the Dark Arts this year?"  
Dumbledore thought a moment then replied. "I have a list of a couple of people I will have try out for the job. Tomorrow they will be coming and I will see who fits the job best."  
"What if none of them do Professor?" questioned Snape with some hope.  
"Oh I'm sure at least two of them will Severus." Dumbledore smiled at him. Snape just growled.   
Soon breakfast was over and Hagrid returned to his cozy little cabin. When he stepped inside, he saw an owl on his table with a couple of letters. Hagrid grabbed the letters and the owl flew off. The first letter was from Harry.  
  
Dear Hagrid,  
Hi! I spent the first two weeks with the Dursleys. It wasn't so bad. I didn't tell that I was almost killed last year, I know they would have been really upset about that (about me not dying part). Well, Dudley has gained about 12 pounds from when I last saw him, so much for his diet. And sure enough, his tongue was back to normal, awwwwwwwwwwww! Uncle Vernon told me that the Weasly twins were never allowed here again (hehe. I'm sure they'll come anyway.)   
So after two weeks of living with the Durslys, All of the Weasly except Bill and Charlie, drove up in one of the Ministry of Magic's cars. This was a really nice car! Uncle Vernon's face was bright red with Anger when they came in. He sat there for ten minutes just looking at the car. When we drove away, Fred and George said they slipped some of their Ton-Tongue-Toffee under Dudley's pillow with a note saying it was from the Fat Fairy. I know it would have been mean, if it wasn't Dudley! Well we are going to kick out the garden gnomes so I have to go.   
See you soon from,  
Harry   
  
P.S. Ron says hi!  
  
  
Hagrid smiled and laughed a little. He couldn't wait to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione again. He put down the letter and picked up a second one from Hermione.   
  
Dear Hagrid,  
Hi! I can't wait until school starts again! I have been studying so hard! I hope Harry and Ron are doing a lot to study for the O.W.L.s. also. I haven't studied the whole summer, in fact, when I got home; I went across the street to my neighbor's house. I have been best friends with this girl since I was a baby. I haven't seen her for about two years because I went to my 3rd year of school, came home, and went to Ron's house for the quidditch world cup. So my friend, Megan, asked me, "what school have you been going to? You have never told me. Do you get good grades? I get straight A's at my school."  
I was like oh no! What do I say? So I answered, "well, it's a private school. And yes, I am the top student of my year." Okay, okay, I bragged a little much but so?  
Then Megan said, "oh I'm sure Hermione, really what school do you go to?"  
I was thinking I was doomed so all I said was, "well, I go to a very top secret school, that information is not to be announced."  
She answered, "yeah right, I bet you don't even have friends there."  
Stupid girl, she was taking me way over the edge. "Wanna bet?" I said. "I bet you don't have a boyfriend, well guess what, Ha! I do!" She snorted, she obviously didn't believe me and so I said, "Wait here I'll get the letters from all my friends."  
That was so dumb of me! It had said everything on there, quidditch, Hogwarts, he-who-shall-not-be named. I didn't know what to do so I, I put the memory charm on her. I got a warning of course; I was surprised I didn't get expelled actually. I'm thinking I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore about the incident when I get back to Hogwarts. Do you think I should do that? Well, bye, Hermione  
Hagrid set down the letter, now that was serious. Hagrid was just glad that Hermione knew how to do the memory charm. She would do just fine on the O.W.L.s.   
Hagrid picked up the last letter; it was from none other than Madam Maxime. Last year, he had met another Half Giant. Madam Maxime was a beautiful half giant and Hagrid fell in love with her instantly. A first, she didn't want to admit that she was like him but she was. Hagrid looked down at this letter and as he read it he could almost hear her voice.   
  
Dear 'agrid,   
You 'ave not come to visit me. I know you must be very busy with it being about a week away from school now. I am getting everything ready here and ze teachers 'ave all their lessons planned out already. 'ave you got your lessons ready 'agrid? I would 'ope you do!   
My Father came to visit me today, he is a giant, and my mother is a witch. Ze teachers were staring at 'im but zey did not say anything. I 'ad warned zem before about saying anything so ze were good and greeted 'im nicely. 'E gave me word zat my little brother was getting married in two weeks, so I vanted to know if you vould join me. Zis is a very important occasion so you vould 'ave to dress up very nicely. I vould be very 'onored for you to join me. I vonder If I will ever get married...   
Vell, I must be off. Ta-Ta   
Madame Maxime  
  
She would be honored to have me? Hagrid thought to himself as he almost fell off his bed. He re-read the whole letter than realized he had better get his lesson plans done.   
He worked until 4 o'clock in the after-noon. He had skipped lunch so he was very hungry. He went up to the castle and down the hall towards the portrait of the giant fruit bowl. He was going to get a snack when all of a sudden he saw Professor Snape. Snape was down on the floor clutching his arm.  
"Severus? Are you okay?" Hagrid ran up to Severus Snape. Snape let go of his arm to show Hagrid. Hagrid saw the dark mark turning black and it was obviously causing Snape pain, which meant only one thing, the Dark Lord was calling the death eaters.  
"Oh no!" said a shocked Hagrid. "I 'ave better be getting Professor Dumbledore right away!"  
"Hurry!" yelled Snape. Hagrid rushed down the halls and to Dumbledore's office. He muttered the password and ran up the stairs.   
"Professor! Professor!"  
"What is it Hagrid?" Asked Dumbledore coming out of his office.  
"Its Snape, the, the Dark Mark sir! 'E is bein' summoned!" They rushed down the stairs and to where Snape still lay.  
"Hagrid! Get every teacher, there will be a meeting right away"  
"Yes sir!" Hagrid rushed down to every office in the school. All the teachers met in the Great hall wandering what was going on. Soon Professor Dumbledore and Snape joined them.  
"Severus Snape has just been summoned by Voldemort." Everyone in the room flinched but Dumbledore continued, "we have discussed that we think it would be safer if the children came tomorrow. So I have started sending out owls to every student of Hogwarts. You had better have you lesson plans ready. We have also notified Cornelius Fudge, we are not sure if he still believes that Voldemort has gained power again or not. I suggest you all get a good nights sleep and everyone is to stay in the castle tonight, Hagrid you can go get Fang and I want you to come straight in here again."  
Everyone left the great hall extremely worried. Hagrid went to his Cabin and got his dog and his letters.  
Dumbledore gave Hagrid a really cozy room and as soon as he got in it, he replied to Harry, Hermione, and Madam Maxime. He laid down in bed after that and thought of how bad these next couple of years would be from now on...  
  
  
To be continued? Tell me what you think of it and we'll see. Hehe ;)   
  
  
  



End file.
